Wand
General A wand is a right handed, projectile weapon that can require one of a variety of monk, mesmer, elementalist, necromancer or ritualist attributes. Wands are the one-handed alternative to two handed Staff in combination with a left hand Focus Item. The discussion whether a wand/focus combo or a staff is superior is as old as the game itself. Damage Stats The maximum damage range of all wands is 11-22, the same as a staff. Depending on the linked attribute wands deal various damage types. Wands, just like staves, have Recurve Bow range (approx 1.4 aggro circle radius), and attack once every 1.75 seconds. See wand types below for details on damage types. Upgrades and Modifiers Wands may come with non-salvagable magical modifiers, like other weapons, foci, or shields. It is not possible to upgrade a wand with weapon upgrades. Wand Types Tyria and Cantha Monk Wands *Holy Rod : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Smiting Rod : Light damage : Smiting Prayers Necromancer Wands *Truncheon : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Deadly Cesta : Cold damage : Death Magic Mesmer Wands *Cane : Chaos damage : Domination Magic or Illusion Magic Elementalist Wands *Air Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Fire Wand : Fire damage : Fire Magic *Earth Wand : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Water Wand : Cold damage : Water Magic Canthan Monk Wands *Baneful Scepter : Light damage : Smiting Prayers *Eternal Flame Wand : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Healing Rod* : Fire damage : Divine Favor *Protective Rod* : Fire damage : Divine Favor Necromancer Wands *Bone Spiral Rod* : Cold damage : Death Magic *Pronged Rod : Dark damage : Blood Magic *Spiral Rod (uses same graphics as Bone Spiral Rod) : Dark damage : Curses *Wailing Wand : Cold damage : Death Magic, Curses (crafter and collector only) Mesmer Wands *Gazing Scepter : Chaos damage : Domination Magic *Hypnotic Scepter : Chaos damage : Illusion Magic Elementalist Wands *Dragon's Breath Wand : Fire Damage : Fire Magic *Golden Pillar : Earth damage : Earth Magic *Voltaic Wand : Lightning damage : Air Magic *Water Spirit Rod : Cold damage : Water Magic Ritualist Wands *Channeling Rod : Cold, Earth or Fire damage : Channeling Magic *Eerie Rod : Lightning damage : Communing *Harmonic Rod : Cold, Earth or Fire damage : Communing *Ritualist Cane* : Lightning damage : Channeling Magic *Ritualist Wand* : Dark damage : Communing *Ritualist Scepter* : Lightning Damage : Spawning Power *Spawning Wand : Cold, Earth, Fire or Lightning damage : Spawning Power *Writhing Cane : (unknown damage type) : Restoration Magic *(universal wands) : Fire Damage : Restoration Magic *Universal Wands *Amber Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Celestial Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Jade Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Jellyfish Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute *Koi Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Plagueborn Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Zodiac Scepter : by attribute : any wand attribute *Platinum Wand : by attribute : any wand attribute * - asterisked wands are only available from crafters and collectors Category:Weapons